utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nijiiro☆OVER DRIVE!
The first track from the [[Happy Love Song 1|'Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 1']], by Ittoki Otoya, voiced by Terashima Takuma. CD Rankings *'Oricon' - #40 *'Daily Oricon' - #21 *'Oricon' - Appeared 11 times *'CDTV' - #61 Translation If I keep using the amp, I wonder if it’ll reach you? Idle distortion Even if it hurts, you say? Don’t turn it off, you say? This is a first At first, growing up seemed frightening It seems like the sky is changing colors! It definitely changed, but… it’s like it’s been filled by an amazing blue! I’m always holding down our love fret, You stroke our dreams! The passion we compose will resound so that is shines! We’ll create the wind! Our phrase is Neverland!! Even if it can be called “love,” you become my song! Yes call! It’s the best! We’ve stopped this here as it is, but then will we ever become a couple? No thank you! 1, 2, 3… Is the distance between us a “Maybe”!? 1, 2, 3… I think my heartbeat might stop! 1, 2, 3… if I count, then I’ll tell you! Looking in your eyes… Love you!! For my own sake, and for your sake, I’ll softly draw power from my shoulders! Our tomorrow is surely like this guitar’s song! The forcast for the future, even after the metaphorical rain becomes actual rain, I’ll become your sun! A miracle’s an uplifting thing! Those drops will absolutely Change into a rainbow! Our rock music will Never give up!! Let’s kiss! The world rejoices, “Hallelujah!” Yes call! I’ll hold you close! Running as we are, let’s run together! What noise? Don’t worry! 1, 2, 3… I love you! It’s amazing! 1, 2, 3… I’m so dizzy, I’m seeing stars! 1, 2, 3… if I count, then the magic’ll start! Believe me… Love you!! I’m always holding down our love fret, You stroke our dreams! The passion we compose will resound so that is shines! We’ll create the universe! Our everything’s in Overdrive!! Even if it can be called “love,” you become my song! Yes call! It’s the best! We’ve stopped this here as it is, but then will we ever become a couple? No thank you! 1, 2, 3… Is the distance between us a “Maybe”!? 1, 2, 3… I think my heartbeat might stop! 1, 2, 3… if I count, then I’ll tell you! Looking in your eyes… Love you!!Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Romaji ANPU o tooshitara　kimi e to todoku kana? karamawari na DISUTOOSHON datte itaitte iu no ka　setsunaitte iu no ka konna no hajimete otona ni naru koto　saisho wa kowakatta sora no iro ga kawaru ki ga shite tashika ni kawatta kedo… nanka　sugee ao ga hirogatta ORE ga koi no FURETTO o kanarazu kitto osaeru kara kimi wa yume no SUTOROUKU KIRAKIRA suru kurai ni　kakinarasou PASSHON kaze o tsukucchaou　futari no FUREEZU wa Neverland!! ai datte ieru kurai　kimi ga uta ni natteku Yes Call! saikou da ne kono manma tomacchae　jikan nante tabun futari ni wa No Thank You! 1.2.3　kimi to no kyori wa Maybe!?　1.2.3　DOKIDOKI de kowaresou sa 1.2.3　kazoetara kimi ni iu yo　me o mite…　Love You!! ORE rashiku aru tame　kimi rashiku aru tame kata no chikara wa sotto nuite kou futari no ashita wa kitto　kono GITAA no youna SONGU mirai tte tenki yohou　tatoe ame no chi ame ni natte mo ORE ga taiyou ni naru yo kiseki wa okosu mono sa　sono shizuku o zettai niji ni kaeru yo　futari no ROKKU wa Never Give Up!! KISU o shiyou ja nai ka　kono HARERUYA na sekai Yes Call! dakishimeyou kono manma hashitteku　issho ni hashirou ze　NOIZU nante Don't Worry! 1.2.3　kimi ga daisuki Amazing　1.2.3　KURAKURA dehoshi ga tobu yo 1.2.3　kazoetara mahout kakeru　shinjite…　Love You!! ORE ga koi no FURETTO o kanarazu kitto osaeru kara kimi wa yume no SUTOROUKU KIRAKIRA suru kurai ni　kakinarasou PASSHON uchuu tsukucchaou　futari no subete wa Overdrive!! ai datte ieru kurai　kimi ga uta ni natteku Yes Call! saikou da ne kono manma tomacchae　jikan nante tabun futari ni wa No Thank You! 1.2.3　kimi to no kyori wa Maybe!?　1.2.3　DOKIDOKI de kowaresou sa 1.2.3　kazoetara kimi ni iu yo　me o mite…　Love You!! Kanji アンプを通したら　君へと届くかな? 空回りなディストーション だって痛いっていうのか　切ないっていうのか こんなの初めて 大人になること　最初は怖かった 空の色が変わる気がして 確かに変わったけど…なんか　すげー青が広がった オレが恋のフレットを必ずきっと押さえるから 君は夢のストローク キラキラするくらいに　かき鳴らそうパッション 風を作っちゃおう　二人のフレーズはNeverland!! 愛だって言えるくらい　君が歌になってくYes call!最高だね このまんま止まっちゃえ　時間なんてたぶん二人にはNo thank you! 1.2.3　君との距離はMaybe!?　1.2.3　ドキドキで壊れそうさ 1.2.3　数えたら君に言うよ　目を見て…　Love you!! オレらしくある為　君らしくある為 肩の力はそっと抜いてこう 二人の明日はきっと　このギターのようなソング 未来って天気予報　例え雨のち雨になっても オレが太陽になるよ 奇跡は起こすものさ　その雫を絶対 虹に変えるよ　二人のロックはNever give up!! キスをしようじゃないか　このハレルヤな世界Yes call!抱きしめよう このまんま走ってく　一緒に走ろうぜ　ノイズなんてDon't worry! 1.2.3　君が大好きAmazing　1.2.3　クラクラで星が飛ぶよ 1.2.3　数えたら魔法かける　信じて…　Love you!! オレが恋のフレットを必ずきっと押さえるから 君は夢のストローク キラキラするくらいに　かき鳴らそうパッション 宇宙作っちゃおう　二人のすべてはOverdrive!! 愛だって言えるくらい　君が歌になってくYes call!最高だね このまんま止まっちゃえ　時間なんてたぶん二人にはNo thank you! 1.2.3　君との距離はMaybe!?　1.2.3　ドキドキで壊れそうさ 1.2.3　数えたら君に言うよ　目を見て…　Love you!!From kasi-time.com Trivia *This song was used in the promotional video for the fandisks Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Amazing Aria and Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Sweet Serenade. References Category:Music Category:Happy Love Song Category:Lyrics Category:Songs on Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ -Amazing Aria- Category:Songs on Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC Category:Ittoki Otoya